


Demons Do Have Manners

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Demon Dean, Dubious Consent, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Healing Spell, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: When Sam attempted to cure Dean something went wrong, he was tricked. Dean then told him how he had always wanted to fuck him. Sam was forced to either kill Dean or do what he wanted. He had no choice but to listen to Dean, even if it meant being violated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my mind all day. A little dark, but don't worry the ending is somewhat hopeful. Comment and kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Sam hid in his room, hand tightening against the blade he was holding. He fucked up on trying to cure Dean. Once he injected him with purified blood, Dean passed out for a moment, then awaken with pure green eyes that Sam recognized.

"Sam!" Dean banged the door, causing Sam to flinch. "Baby boy, we could do this the easy way or the hard way. What do you prefer?" His voice was malicious with a mixture of amusement. "I don't care what you decide on. Just know that you're mine."

Gulping, Sam took a step back. Sam was beyond terrified by Dean's words. _Dean isn't himself_ , Sam thought, defending his brother.

When Sam went to check on his brother once he was himself again, it was _a mistake_. Dean managed to loose himself from the ropes and grasped Sam from his plaid shirt, pulling him so close. Sam thought Dean was going head-butt him and braced for impact— but he did not expect Dean's lips attacking his.

Sam's eyes widened in disgust. On cue, Dean took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, teeth colliding with one another almost painfully. Sam attempted to push him away, but to his horror Dean bit his lower lip, harshly. Skin broke. Sam cried out through the kiss.

Dean finally let go of him. His mouth was stained with Sam's blood, and he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Sam spat out the disgusting saliva and blood that he just shared with his own brother. What the fuck just happened? He knew demons were insane but this was a whole new level. This was sick.

Licking his lips so seductively, Dean said, "You taste good, Sammy. I bet it'll be even better when I'm inside of you."

"This isn't funny!" Sam scowled. "We're brothers! Dean, this isn't you—"

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. That's where you're wrong, baby brother. I am me, only better. I used to be worry about you finding out how I really felt. Scared that you would leave me and call me a sick son of a bitch. Now though, I don't care. You see, Sam, the day you were born was the day you became mine. I protected you, I died for you, and now, I can have you. Willingly or not."

Sam shivered, he felt nauseated by his confession. Dean loved him... More than a brother should. Quickly, Sam left the room and locked it, it was pointless but it would give him enough time to get away from Dean. There was something dark in his eyes when he said ' _mine_ '.

Sam belonged to no one. Not even to Dean.

That was fifthteen minutes ago, Sam barricaded his room with furniture. His hands were shaken, for the first time in his life Sam was afraid of Dean. Afraid of what he was capable of as a demon.

A piece of the door broke, Dean's eyes could be seen, followed by a smirk. "Hiding won't do you any good, Sammy." Dean tore the door apart with ease. He was almost close to Sam, who gripped the demon blade harder.

"If you come any closer I'll stab you with the demon blade!" Sam threatened.

"Do it then," Dean said, nonchalantly. "Kill your own flesh and blood. If you don't want to get fucked, I suggest you kill me right now." He moved the wooden furniture and was finally a few feet away from Sam. "I'll make it easier for you." He snatched Sam's wrist and placed the tip of the blade on his throat.

Sam's breath hitched and his heart was pounding nonstop. He couldn't breathe. This was his only chance to stop Dean; however he couldn't do it… "I-I—"

"You can't, can't you? Awe, sweet naive Sammy. Afraid to get your hands dirty? Tell you what? If you do as I say, I'll go gentle. But..." Dean eyed him dangerously, "Try anything stupid and I'll make sure you bleed. Tear you up. What do you say, baby boy?"

He couldn't kill Dean even upon hearing the threat. Sam dropped the blade, the clanking noise echoing through his room. There was no way out of this. "I'll do whatever you want," he said in defeat, his head lowering in shame and disgust.

Dean let out a chuckle, then cupped Sam's cheek softly, the tenderness faded as he gripped his hair tightly. Sam winced as his head was pulled down, being face to face with Dean. "Good boy. Knew I raised you right."

Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This fucking demon in front of him did not raise him.

"Take off your clothes," Dean ordered. Releasing him, Dean unbuttoned the first few buttons of his plaid shirt to get a move on. Sam complied— much to his dismay— and watched his shirt pooled around his ankles. He couldn't believe this was really happening.

It was either _this_ or kill Dean. Sam began to wonder if he made the right choice.

Sam started to remove his pants, but halted as Dean said, "Stop." Dean pulled on his belt loops, "I may be a demon but I know my manners. Let's take this in my room," he smirked. "More comfortable, baby boy."

Every instinct in Sam was telling him to grab the knife and stab Dean, yet, a part of him hoped that he would snap out of it. Dean had never hurt him before— and certainly— he had never made an advance on him.

Dean led the way to his bedroom, once in there he got straight into business. He pushed Sam onto the bed, taking the pants off with ease, leaving him in nothing but boxers. Dean touched everywhere, from Sam's chest to his thighs. Feeling his creamy, tanned skin― Whoa, his baby brother was ripped! Dean licked his neck like a predator ready to devour his prey; he wanted Sam to tremble from underneath him.

And boy, did it work.

Sam closed his eyes, biting his lower lip. This was really happening! Dean made no indication of stopping. When he felt Dean push his boxers down— Sam freaked out— he thrashed to his sides and began to scream.

"Stop! I don't want this!" Sam shouted, he pushed— tried to push Dean away. "Get off of me!"

Scowling, Dean shoved Sam down with his palm and glared at him with black orbs. "Too late to take it back. Don't make this harder, Sam, unless you like blood dripping on your thighs."

Sam sobbed. But the threat made him go still, Sam had never been violated in a sexual way. He was only violated when Gadreel took over his body without permission because Dean allowed it to happen.

"Don't cry. You look ugly when you cry, sweetheart." The pet names sounded like Dean was mocking him, like he was enjoying Sam suffer. Dean kissed his eyelids, a gentle gesture that even made Sam relax. Not enough, but enough for Dean to continue.

Dean kissed him, distracting Sam as he gripped his cock. Sam gasped and his eyes brimmed with fresh tears. God... Dean hated waterworks, they were so dramatic and annoying. Dean felt Sam put his hands on his chest, but he didn't push Dean away as he slowly lowered them back down.

 _Looks like he finally knows his place_ , Dean mused.

He unzipped his jeans, Sam panicked and once again attempted to push him away.

 _Looks like I was wrong_ , Dean growled. He spat on his hand and coated his cock with _it_ , he didn't want to hurt his brother. Although, Sam made it difficult to comprehend and he needed to learn his place. "I warned you!" he snarled as he aligned himself near Sam's pucker hole.

"No! Dean, wait—" Sam screamed when Dean penetrated him in one go. It was painful. It was too much and Sam felt something tear from the inside... then he felt wetness sliding down his skin. Oh no… _Blood_. Sam's whole body shook and started to spasm uncontrollably. His screaming didn't stop and he kept weeping.

Dean found this unappealing, he covered his mouth with enough pressure to shut him up and hurt him. "Would you stop already? I told you if you go against me I would make you bleed. Are you going to stop pushing me away?" he asked.

Sam's cry was muffled, nevertheless he nodded.

"Are you going to be quiet?"

He nodded again.

"Good boy. If you behave I promise you'll get a reward in the end." Dean kissed his temple, causing a small wince to come out of Sam's lips. Whenever Dean made movement his dick went further inside Sam, tearing him up more.

Sam sniffled. Forcing himself to behave.

Dean gave Sam a minute to adjust to his cock. "I'm going to move now. Remember what I told you, okay?" His eyes reverted back to green. As much as Dean wanted to fuck his brother raw and rough, he controlled himself. Sam was behaving rather well.

After a while Sam mumbled, "M-Move."

Dean didn't need to be told twice, he thrust out then back in. Sam suppressed a sob as Dean continued to thrust; it hurt tremendously. He clenched his insides, hoping it would ease the pain... but it didn't. It was fucking worse.

"It'll hurt less if you spread your legs," Dean grunted from above. "If you keep getting tighter it'll only hurt more," he added, never once slowing down.

Sam blinked away the tears as he stared at Dean in confusion. Concern lingered in his voice and his expression was somewhat compassionate. Dean wasn't like most demons, who showed no remorse— and certainly— didn't express caring emotions. Sam for a moment thought if he was looking at his real brother now. The Dean who protected and cared for him all his life.

He needed to be sure. Shutting his eyes, Sam leaned up and gave a chaste kiss to Dean's lips. Sam expected Dean to return the kiss, but what he did not expect was to be rebuff. Dean growled as he pulled away.

Dean's eyes turned black once again.

"Don't do that! Don't do something you don't mean. I don't need your pity!" After that, Dean slammed into Sam harder and faster, not caring that Sam was begging him to stop or slow down. More blood came out of his ass and Dean ignored his channel clenching tightly on his cock. Instead he focused on the heat that was surrounding him and the beauty that belonged to Sam.

Sweet, innocent Sammy. Dean enjoyed this new Sammy too: scared and a sobbing mess.

With a final grunt, Dean came inside his baby boy. Sam whimpered as he felt his warm come inside of him. Some of it was even coming out of his hole as Dean pulled out. He eyed Sam's dick, which was soft.

"You didn't even get off on it," Dean let out a hollow chuckle.

Sam was violently assaulted by Dean— raped by his older brother! How in the fucking hell could anyone get off of that? Sam didn't feel pleasure, he felt like someone shoved a stick in his ass. It fucking hurt. His body ached and his limbs didn't have the energy to move. Sam could just imagine the pain once he got up...

His eyes were puffy and red, some leftover tears were still clinging onto his eyelashes. Sam covered his eyes with his forearm, he didn't want to give Dean the satisfaction of seeing him so broken and useless. He felt himself slowly going numb as he sniveled.

The bed shifted and Sam could hear footsteps across the room. He didn't bother to look, he waited for Dean to leave the room. Sam needed to hatch a new plan to get Dean back and banish the damn demon that was manifesting him.

To Sam's surprise, the bed dipped near his side, and he could hear Dean chanting a spell. Suddenly, his body didn't ache— Sam sat up with ease, the pain was completely done. "What did you do?" Sam inquired as he backed away from Dean.

"I gave you your reward: I healed you. I told you before, I have manners," Dean stated. "I learned a few spells from witches I killed..." Dean's eyes were his normal self again, much to Sam's delight.

"Dean, you still have emotions! You're not a full demon, I can still cure you—"

"No!" Dean roared, causing Sam shut his mouth.

"I told you I don't want to be cure, Sam. I like it this way, I have no guilt of what I just did to you. I actually want to do it again," Dean admitted. Sam gazed at Dean in horror, not believing what he was hearing. "I always loved you, baby boy. I could never say that before... Now though, I can. If this is the only way to have you— by force— then I might as well be a demon forever."

Sam gulped, and his eyes slanted in disappointment. There was no way to get back his Dean. He was stuck with this evil demon.

"Hey," Dean raised his chin, not too rough, just enough to have Sam's attention. "I'm still your brother. I'm still me. There's just one major difference."

"And what's that?" Sam couldn't help but ask.

Dean smirked, "You're now mine."


End file.
